CBeebies Schedule January 1st 2019
BBC Two * CBeebies Ident with Voiceover * CBeebies Shapes Ident 2002 * Link with Sid, Ben, and Dodge into WordWorld * WordWorld: Series 1: V is for Vacation * CBeebies Shapes Ident 2002 * Link with Ben into Yo Gabba Gabba * Yo Gabba Gabba: Series 4: Shopping * CBeebies Shapes Ident * Link with Cerrie and Geo into Dora the Explorer * Dora the Explorer: Class Pet BBC One * CBeebies Dance Ident 2002 * Link with Alex into Go Jetters *Go Jetters: Series 2: Petra *CBeebies Birthday Song 2015 *The Birthday Cards with Cerrie and Alex *CBeebies Balance Ident 2002 *WordWorld and Hey Duggee Promo Get Set Go *Cbeebies House song 2019 *CBeebies Get Set Go Ident *Link with Alex into Cbeebies presents *CBeebies presents the Ugly Duckling *CBeebies Dance Ident *Link with Alex, Ben and Cerrie into Dinopaws *Dinopaws: Series 1: the Thing that shown *CBeebies Slide Ident *Link with Ben and Cerrie into Teletubbies *Teletubbies: Series 2: Close the Gate *CBeebies Shapes Ident *Link with Andy and Rebecca into Dora the explorer *Dora the Explorer: Series 1: Little Star *CBeebies House Ident *Link with Sid and Rebecca into Dora the Explorer *Dora the Explorer: Series 2: Class Pet *Link with Andy and Dodge into Hey Duggee *Hey Duggee: Series 2: Dressing up *CBeebies Birthday Ident *Birthday Cards with Cerrie and Oucho *Yo Gabba Gabba: Series 2: Games *CBeebies House Ident *Link with Cerrie and Alex into Go Jetters *Go Jetters: Series 2: Petra *CBeebies Get Set Go Ident *Link with Andy, Sid, and Alex into Octonauts *Octonauts: Series 2: Colossal Squids *Octonauts Promo *Link with Ben, Alex,and Dodge into the Furchester Hotel *The Furchester Hotel: Series 2: A Big Bird Surprise *Super Music Friends Show - Mr. Muzik, Mr. Bennett, Nathaniel Milligan, and Kaleigh Greer - Banana *Link with Sid and Rebecca into Justin's House *Justin's House: Series 4: Justin's Last Badge *Link with Cat into Something Special *Something Special: Series 10: Party *Something Special Promo *Link with Cat and Rebecca into Teletubbies *Tendencies: Series 1: Making Friends *Link with Cat into Discover + Do *CBeebies Get Set Go Ident Discover + Do *CBeebies Discover + Do Ident *Numberblocks: Series 1: One *Link with Ben and Cerrie into SpotBots *SpotBots: Dancing Box *Magic Door: Disco *Link with Sid and Dodge into Yakka Dee *Yakka Dee: Series 1: Banana *Link with Ben and Sid into Show Me Show Me *Show Me Show Me: Series 6: Chairs and Harps *Discover + Do Ident *Link with Cerrie into Big Barn Farm *Big Barn Farm: Series 1: Can't Teach an Old Dog New Tricks *Link with Andy and Cerrie into Andy Baby animals *Andy Baby Animals: first Steps *CBeebies House Ident *Link with Sid and Cerrie into Waybuloo *Waybuloo: Series 3: Happiness parade Lunch Time *CBeebies Lunchtime Song *CBeebies Lunchtime Ident *Link with Sid into I Can Cook *I Can Cook: Spicy Tortilla Nests and Falconry *Teacup Travels: Series 2: Dragon *Link with Cerrie and Andy into Zoom *Zoom: Series 1: Eat Big Fun Time *Andy and Cat's Big Fun Time Song *Big Fun Time Ident *Link with Cat and Rebecca into Melody *Melody: Series 1: Race *Link with Cat and Andy into CBeebies Presents *CBeebies Presents the Snow Queen *Link with Andy and Cat into Get Well Soon *Get Well Soon: Take a Break *CBeebies House Song 2018, *CBeebies House Ident *Link with Ben and Cerrie into Swashbuckle *Swashbuckle: Series 4: Sinker's Holiday *Boj: Series 1: Boj the Collector *Link with Ben into School of Roars *School of Roars: Series 1: Shriekend News *Link with Sid and Rebecca into Hey Duggee *Hey Duggee: Series 2: Brave Banana *CBeebies House Ident *Link with Ben and Cerrie into Go Jetters *Go Jetters: Series 2: Maccu Piccu *Link with Ben and Cerrie into My Pet and Me *My Pet and Me: Series 2: Pony *Link with Cat and Oucho into Yo Gabba Gabba *Yo Gabba Gabba: Series 1: Imagine *CBeebies Birthday Ident *Birthday Cards with Cat, Sid, and Rebecca *Tree Fu Tom: Series 3: Harvest antics *Topsy and Tim: Series 2: New House *Link with Andy, Cat, and Oucho into Katie Morag *Katie Morag: Series 2: Golden Treasure *Link with Ben and Sid into Pablo *Pablo: Series 1: Aroma *CBeebies House Ident *Link with Cat and Chris into Zoom *Zoom: Series 5: Happy *Link with Cat and Andy into Bedtime Hour *Big Fun Time Ident Bedtime Hour *Goodbye Sun Song *Bedtime Hour Ident *Link with Alex and Cerrie into Clangers *Clangers: Series 2: Woolly Welcome *Link with Alex into Balamory *Balamory: Series 1: Fish Supper *CBeebies House Night Ident *Link with Cat and Andy into Baby Einstein *Baby Einstein: Lullaby Time *Link with Rebecca, Cerrie, Ben, and Dodge into Me Too *Me Too!: I want to stay up late *Link with Ben and Dodge into In the Night Garden *In the Night Garden: Series 1: Quiet Now Tombliboos, Upsy Daisy wants to sing *Link with Rebecca, Sid, and Ben into CBeebies Bedtime Story *CBeebies Bedtime Story: Mindy Kaling - We’ll paint the Octopus Red *Say Goodnight Song *Bedtime Hour Ident *Countdown to BBC Four Category:Schedules